Rivalry
by AnagataOkita
Summary: Kisah cinta yang mengakibatkan satu hati terluka. Setelah terluka, maka lahirlah dendam. Setelah itu belum bisa dipastikan apakah jiwa yang tersakiti itu akan tetap mempertahankan kepribadian baiknya? Catatan seperti ini selalu ada : Balas dendam membutakan semuanya, begitu juga dengan cinta./AU!/RnR?/AkaKuroNiji


Satu-persatu kertas yang diperiksa pria itu tidak mampu sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari salah satu sosok seseorang yang baru saja menarik perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan nilai sempurna yang didapatkan oleh seluruh anak didiknya tidak mampu membuat pikirannya berkelit dari sosok itu. Padahal, orang itu hanya anak laki-laki biasa berumur 16 tahun.

Tapi kepalanya bergeleng sekilas. Tidak, anak itu tidak biasa.

Tubuhnya yang mungil itu (ujung kepala orang itu bahkan tidak sampai mengenai bahunya), postur tubuhnya yang entah kenapa selalu menarik perhatiannya (padahal lekukan tubuhnya itu sudah pasti tertutupi oleh seragam. Baiklah, untuk urusan itu salahkan otaknya), lalu rambut babyblue-nya (sangat menggoda untuk disentuh. Sepertinya sangat lembut dan harum), kedua iris matanya yang bagaikan langit yang cerah, dan bibirnya. Bibirnya, ya. Apa ada yang salah dengan poin terakhir?

Ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Helai rambut hitamnya ikut bergoyang tersapu angin.

Tidak. Ia tidak boleh terus-terusan memikirkan anak didiknya yang satu itu. Ia seorang guru. Umurnya telah menginjak usia 25 tahun. Tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan seorang anak yang masih berumur 16 tahun dengan persepsi pemikirannya itu, kan? Hah. Tidak! Jangan sampai kau memikirkan lebih lanjut, Nijimura!

Nijimura Shuuzou. Mantan murid dari SMA yang kini tempat ia melakukan tugas mulianya sebagai seorang guru. SMA Teiko.

Pelipisnya ia pijat secara perlahan. Pengharum ruangan yang dikatakan di iklan dapat menenangkan pikiran dan membuat relaks ternyata tidak berguna sama sekali. Tidak mampu membuatnya berhenti memikirkan anak itu. Kantor pribadinya itu terasa semakin sepi. Suara kertas-kertas ataupun buku-buku yang biasanya ia sentuh tidak lagi terdengar. Sepi sekali. Yang terdengar hanya suara dentikan jarum jam.

Baik. Sepertinya ia harus mengambil waktu tidur sebentar. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas pagi dan dia akan kembali mengajar di kelas 12 setelah jam makan siang. Ia bisa beristirahat cukup, sekiranya. Ia juga berharap tidurnya akan membuatnya lupa akan anak itu untuk sejenak.

Baru saja kedua matanya akan tertutup—

_Brak!_

"Shuuzou-senpai!"

—seseorang berteriak dan mendobrak daun pintu kantornya. Ada apa?

Seorang anak berambut kuning dengan iris topaz segera melangkah cepat mendekati mejanya.

"Senpai! Kurokocchi pingsan! Penjaga UKS sedang tidak ada, lalu bagaimana?"

Nijimura terkesiap mendengarnya, walaupun sikapnya barusan tidak menunjukkan kekhawatiran sama sekali secara langsung pada Kise yang kini berdiri panik didepan meja kerjanya.

Pria bersurai hitam itu bangkit dari kursi putarnya, "Kuroko pingsan karena apa?"

"Tidak tahu. Saat pelajaran berlangsung ia mimisan dan tiba-tiba saja pingsan! Kini Momoi sedang membersihkan darahnya yang tercecer diatas meja. Ah, darahnya banyak sekali-ssu!"

Tanpa berkata-kata terlebih dahulu Nijimura segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan kantornya.

**.**

**.**

**Rivalry**

**Anagata Lady's Fanfiction**

**Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Nijimura Shuuzou | Kuroko Tetsuya | Akashi Seijuurou**

**.**

**.**

"Permisi."

Setelah mengucapkan salam singkat ia segera memasuki ruangan UKS yang tidak terkunci tersebut. Memeriksa satu persatu bilik yang ditandai dengan kain gorden berwarna krem. Ruangan terasa sangat sepi. Mungkin anak-anak yang membantu membawa Kuroko telah kembali ke kelas dan melanjutkan mengikuti pelajaran. Penjaga UKS juga diperkirakan pria itu kembali terserang sakit—katanya, akibat tertular cacar siswi kelas 3 yang sempat menetap di UKS seharian.

Nijimura memeriksa salah satu buku catatan yang berada di atas meja penjaga UKS. Ia membukanya dan mendapati hanya nama Kuroko Tetsuya. Tulisan yang tertulis sangatlah rapi. Ia sangat tahu bahwa yang menuliskannya itu adalah Midorima Shintarou—salah satu murid kebanggaannya.

Tanpa ragu Nijimura menyibak perlahan gorden perbilik. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan—orang itu dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kuroko—"

Saat jemari panjangnya sedikit lagi akan menggapai dan menyentuh wajah pucat pemuda _bluenette_—

—"Jangan sentuh."

Sebuah suara yang amat ia tidak asing itu membuatnya menghentian pergerakkannya.

Suara itu …

"Tetsuya hanya milikku, Shuuzou."

… mantan adik kelasnya dulu, Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda yang kini dalam usia mudanya telah berhasil mencapai prestasi mengagumkan dengan menjadi pemegang gelar pengusaha tersukses. Pantas, pria berambut merah dengan iris heterokromnya itu telah dipercalonkan dari kecil untuk menjadi pewaris utama perusahaan raksasa peninggalan ayahnya—_Akashi Corporation_.

Tidak heran Akashi Seijuurou bisa langsung datang setelah mendapat kabar seperti ini.

Aku lupa. Seharusnya Nijimura mengingat satu fakta kecil itu.

Bagaimana bisa ia lupa, kalau pria bernama Akashi Seijuurou yang berumur 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu adalah kandidat tetap tunangan dari murid yang kusukai?

Sebelum menjawab, Nijimura menelan ludahnya dengan cepat namun masih dengan ekspresi tenang di wajahnya. Tidak terlihat sama sekali bahwa ia takut degan hujaman tajam tatapan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Selama kau belum menikah dengannya, itu berarti Tetsuya belum menjadi milikmu, Seijuurou."

"Oh ya?"

Akashi melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Satu seringai terpantri di bibir tipisnya. Bisa dipastikan kedua iris dwiwarnanya menhujat tajam sosok tinggi Nijimura yang kini balas menatapnya. Tidak ada sedikitpun terselip rasa takut pada kedua mata seorang Akashi untuk berbicara kasar. Tidak peduli pada siapapun. Bahkan untuk orang tuanya sendiri.

Mendapat jawaban langsung dari Akashi—apalagi dengan nada terdengar merendahkan di kedua telinga Nijimura, membuat pria yang lebih tinggi menahan emosinya untuk tidak keluar begitu saja. Ingat, ia sedang berada didalam UKS yang lumayan begitu sepi dan tentu ia tidak mau membuat pasien yang ia kunjungi terbangun.

Kalaupun Kuroko terbangun akibat keributan dan membuat pusing dikepala anak itu semakin menjadi, maka baginya Akashilah yang harus disalahkan pertama kali. Kalau mulut pedas Akashi itu tidak memulai perdebatan panas tersebut, tidak mungkin akan terjadi adu mulut—dengan cara halus—seperti ini.

Satu helaan nafas santai begitu halus terdengar, "Percuma kau berkata apapun juga, Tetsuya adalah milikku, Shuuzou."

Setelah mengatakan satu kalimat tanda memulai perang tersebut, Seijuurou dengan setiap langkahnya mendekati tubuh Kuroko yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dan segera menggendongnya ala bridalstyle. Tentu setiap pergerakkannya itu diawasi penuh oleh Nijimura. Cemburu. Satu kata itulah yang kini memperjelas semua apa yang pria berambut hitam itu rasakan. Tidak, selain marah, ia juga kesal—setelah mendengar kata peperangan dari Seijuurou, untuk memperebutkan salah satu siswanya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari bilik tempat Kuroko dibaringkan, Akashi dengan Kuroko masih digendongannya tidak segan-segan untuk sempat membisikkan kata yang jauh lebih berbahaya untuk siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Karena aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar. Aku absolute."

.

Kini hanya tersisa dirinya yang berada didalam UKS yang sepi tersebut. Masih enggan bergerak untuk beranjak dari dekat kasur yang entah kenapa terasa menyeruakkan aroma khas vanilla dari tubuh Kuroko.

Ia tahu, ia pecundang. Sangat pantas disebut seperti itu—menurutnya. Karena ia merasa bahwa ia akan kalah dari Seijuurou dan tak akan pernah berhasil untuk mendekap tubuh mungil yang ia idamkan. Jangankan untuk mendekap—memeluknya. Sekedar untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangannya saja ia merasa tidak bisa.

Kini hanya ada satu kata yang lebih pantas untuk menggambarkan perasaannya.

Ia kesal—

Entah sejak kapan ia merasa kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

—ia akan balas dendam.

.

.

**Orang yang angkuh dan orang yang telah tergerogoti hatinya oleh luka pastilah jika saling bertemu bertemu akan mengakibatkan pertikaian. Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki dendam—saling melempar dendam.**

**Lalu apa akibatnya?**

**Itu bermasalah. Jelas.**

**Karena masalahnya, yang kena imbas dari pertikaian kedua orang tersebut adalah jiwa lain. Yang tidak tahu apa-apa dari awal—dan terpaksa mengikuti arus menyakitkan yang telah dibuat dari kedua orang yang mencintainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

_**(A/N)**_

AkaKuroNiji! Yeay~

Entah kenapa saya sedang menaruh hati pada pair ini, Huhu.

'FIN' ya? Haha~ nanti ada sequelnya kok, ada ^^


End file.
